


第十三章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 伪现背, 吸血鬼日记AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b





	第十三章

**Author's Note:**

> 全文指路LOFTER→http://emily7187.lofter.com/post/1d2138b3_eec59f6b

李赫宰的房子在近郊的半山别墅。

他和金希澈回韩国不久就做了练习生住宿舍，新买的房子离市区有段距离，所以也就没住过几次。

平日开车也要小半个小时的路程，现在硬是被李赫宰压缩到五分钟。

东海只觉得周身的空气都变得稀薄，耳膜受到压力有些刺痛，再听不到呼啸的风声，呼吸愈加困难。他只能把头埋进李赫宰的肩膀，脸藏在层层围巾之后独自紧张。

 

近郊的别墅群静悄悄的，黎明前的黑暗包裹着几盏孤寂的路灯，空旷得仿佛全世界只剩下李东海，和背着他奔跑的这个男人。

 

李赫宰开门落锁，上楼进卧室，开地暖掀防尘布，全套动作一气呵成。只可怜李东海被扬起的灰尘呛得咳出眼泪。

李赫宰把他放到床上，走去窗边拉开一层又一层厚重的窗帘。东海透过朦胧的眼泪看向窗外，黑夜一片漫漫无边。

 

眨眼之间李赫宰已经回到他身边，周身的凌厉不再收敛，全然放开的气场逼得东海不禁屏住呼吸。

李赫宰抬手抚摸他的脸颊，轻柔又爱怜的动作小心翼翼，唯恐稍大力气碰坏了这个心尖上的宝贝。他抬起东海的下巴，借着深吻的姿态压着人倒在床上。

 

东海被迫扬起头承受这个来势汹汹的吻。比起之前的吻更加难以招架。

李赫宰全身都透着一股急切的意味。他微微用力钳住东海的下颌，迫使人打开牙关，灵巧的舌头顺势滑进对方口腔，压制着温暖湿热的舌头挑逗敏感的上颚，又一颗颗牙齿的舔过牙龈。

他的力道很大，东海只觉得从牙齿到嘴唇都泛着酸麻。鼻腔吸入的空气远远不够李赫宰从他嘴里掠夺走的，眼前开始出现星星点点的光斑，他受不住的使劲推开李赫宰。

李赫宰顺从的他嘴唇离开，双手撑上他的肩膀，整个人笼罩在他身上，俯视他。

东海张着嘴大口喘气。如果自己因为接吻而窒息，是不是也算奇闻异事了？想到这里他无奈的掐着李赫宰的脸，“你是不是想憋死我......”

 

李赫宰捉住他的手，放到嘴边啄吻。从指间到掌心，一丝丝一寸寸，微闭着眼，神情虔诚而美好。末了还伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔掌心。

东海一时间害羞起来，手指不自觉的蜷缩。他看向李赫宰，露出一个讨好的笑：“我想看你的眼睛。”

李赫宰抬眼看向那双波光粼粼的双眸，犹豫着摇头：“很丑。”

东海撑着床坐起身，捧住李赫宰的头，给双眼各印上一个柔柔的吻，语气坚定地说：“我想看。”

 

在他面前，李赫宰永远学不会拒绝。

他低头取下美瞳，却迟迟不敢抬头。东海使劲抬起他的脸，见他还是不肯睁开眼睛，心念一转。

“你真的不睁开吗？”

李赫宰眼皮颤动了几下，却还是没有睁开。东海没再说话，只剩下窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。接着是羽绒服被扔到他怀里，然后是围巾，然后是袜子，然后......

李赫宰终于按捺不住地睁眼，面前东海的裤子正脱了一半，蜜色的皮肤半遮半掩，好一副引人入胜。

李东海看他睁开眼，淡定的继续脱裤子，只是发抖的手和染上红晕的耳垂，透露着他的镇定也只是表面功夫。

他故作大方的把裤子甩到李赫宰怀里，盘腿坐回他面前，笑着问：“不是不睁眼睛吗？”笑容狡黠，小把戏得逞的调皮与得意呼之欲出。

 

李赫宰没有美瞳遮掩的双眼妖冶异常。

他的眼角本就带着些细微的上扬弧度，赤红的瞳孔与他过分白皙的皮肤形成强烈的反差，似是茫茫雪原上一枝傲然而立的罂粟，张扬、妖艳，却也诡异、致命。

“很好看。我喜欢。”李东海像是被勾了魂魄，着迷地盯着看了好久才一边说着话一边吻上李赫宰的双眼。

 

他纯真又迷茫的痴迷神情让李赫宰的眼神无处安放，落下目光胶着在抵在他膝盖的光洁的大腿。

他从宿舍出来时给东海套了件自己的毛衣。

他的衣服大都是oversize，此时毛衣略长的下摆堆叠在东海的腿根，细腻紧实的肌肉突然隐没在毛绒绒的衣摆，惹人想入非非。

脸旁摩挲他眼睛的手掌藏进长长的袖口，只留下温柔的手指在他脸上流连忘返。领口歪歪扭扭地挂在肩上，隐约露出一点圆润可爱的肩膀。

 

李赫宰全身燥热起来，他迫切地把东海压回被子，扯下让自己呼吸急促的毛衣扔到地上，整个人覆上那个灼人的热源。

浅浅的摩擦过嘴唇，便急不可待的袭向喉结，一番啃咬舔舐让东海全身汗毛竖起，他难耐地推推李赫宰的头。

李赫宰不情不愿的转移战场，偏头吮上锋利的锁骨，不顾东海倒吸冷气，留下一排清晰的牙印。

 

李东海初经人事，几下就被撩拨的再次情动。

除了还遮掩的那层最后的布料，他全身赤裸，而李赫宰除了衬衫的扣子开了几颗略显凌乱，其余都完整的穿在身上。

当然不能只有自己这么狼狈，东海伸手急切地解着李赫宰的纽扣。

 

察觉到东海的意图，李赫宰微微弓起身，自己主动解扣子脱衣服，舌尖却舍不得离开东海一分一秒，顺着锁骨滑向胸口悄悄挺立的乳尖。

围着褐色的乳晕打了几转，便张口把小巧的一颗含进口中，舌尖压着反复碾过。那一点小小的肉粒被他推走拉回，又被牙齿叼住，重重地撕扯。

在快感的冲击下，痛觉变得迟钝。等东海觉得疼得厉害时，李赫宰已经继续向下移动。胸口那一圈又红又肿，自己触摸上那圈皮肤，顿时传来尖锐的痛。

只是没等他的痛呼出口，音色已转成舒爽的呻吟。

 

李赫宰再不与他玩什么欲语还休，干脆利落的撕开内裤，力道大得给东海腿上留下深深的红印。

他把东海的腿向两旁推开，舔吻了几下就把整个半勃的性器吞入口中。双手则是摸索着解开自己的腰带。

李东海火热的下身突然被冰凉包裹，激得打了个寒颤，双腿不自觉夹紧。李赫宰懒得再与拉链纠结，直接撕裂自己的裤子，双手掰开东海的大腿。

他吐出含着的挺立，犹如幼鹿喝水般，伸出舌头一下一下舔舐着东海的顶端。等到那根颤颤巍巍的完全挺起，舌尖又开始围着顶部打圈，还时不时的顺着柱身滑到最低，像寻到两颗新奇的糖果般含着囊袋吸吮玩弄。微张的眼眸又撇到被内裤勒出的红印，疼惜的覆上嘴唇。

 

东海被他弄得每一条神经都异常敏感，大腿根部被温凉的柔软扫过，酥痒一直传到心底。心脏激烈的跳动让他呼吸都变得困难，大腿根部的血管也跟着怦怦颤抖。

李赫宰的吻不再轻柔，牙齿坚硬的触感让东海钝钝的痛着。他半立起身，大腿根果然又添了个齿印，浅浅的泛着血痕。

 

李赫宰感受到他起身，只抬眼给他一个明媚的笑。一边笑还一边伸出舌尖舔了一下他性器的顶端。

李东海再也无暇分心顾及疼痛，只觉得那一双勾人的殷红就像传说中魅魔，媚惑、危险，却让人甘心沉沦。

他任由李赫宰在他身上留下一个又一个带着血痕的印记。

 

李赫宰此时眼中已经不见清明，略略扩大的瞳孔让他显得整个人妖娆又无辜，只能遵循欲望而行。

他放开东海不再抵抗的腿，探到身后隐秘的穴口试探的戳刺。

滚烫的热度对他有着致命的吸引。可是甬道干涩难行，任他强硬的挺进一个指节，也再难多入半分。

他只能无奈的抽回手，嘴也离开东海的性器，抬起身皱着眉歪头思考起来。

 

东海被弄得生疼，全身逼出一层冷汗，死咬着嘴唇发不出声音。

李赫宰就像是变了个人，不再顾及他能否承受，只一心想把手指送入那处渴盼的温暖。

 

趁着他抽回手，东海拉下他的头，捏着他的耳垂软软开口，“疼，你轻点......”微蹙的眉撇着的唇是十足十的委屈。

李赫宰恍然回神，目光落回东海的脸，瞬间紧张起来。“对不起对不起！我.......”他神色慌乱，一个闪身从东海身前退到墙角，“对不起，我不知道你那么疼......我不是故意的......”

东海被他一系列动作弄得发懵，呆呆地问：“你退那么远干嘛？”

“别......别做了，”李赫宰垂眼不看他，“我怕我控制不住。”

“......现在这个情况你跟我说不做了？？？”东海惊讶的眼睛都瞪大一圈。

“我......我不敢。”李赫宰半天才叹息着开口。

 

东海强撑着下床走到他身边，把自己缩进他怀里。

全身心交付的姿态让李赫宰绷紧的身体渐渐放松，他终于抬手环住东海的腰，缓缓收紧把人压向自己不留缝隙。

东海贴着他的耳朵小声说：“你别急，轻一点。”脸颊又升起灼热的温度，李赫宰也跟着害羞起来。

他慢慢揉捏着东海紧致的屁股，顺着缝隙伸进手指浅浅戳刺，艰难的伸进一个指节。

 

东海咬着牙把疼痛的闷哼咽回去。

李赫宰再不敢伸手，退出来安抚地揉弄臀肉，贴着他的脸说：“太涩了......”说完忽然眼神一亮。

涩......润滑一下不就好了。

他的手回到东海有些疲软的前端，迅速套弄着。转身把东海压到墙上，蹲下来把重新挺立的性器含进嘴里，模仿着交合的动作，没多久就得到了天然的润滑。

 

李赫宰带着人回到床上，借着满手的滑腻探进那处期待已久隐秘。

精液的润滑虽不至进出无碍，却也轻松了不少。他强势的送入一根手指，迫不及待地抽插起来。

 

东海现在的感觉说不上好，冰冷的手指像是一路冻到心底，异物入侵的胀痛使他身体绷紧，而李赫宰却在此时加入了第二根手指。他的疼痛更加放大，刚躲开些就被牢牢掌控住。

李赫宰的眼睛再次染上些许茫然，低沉的声音倾吐而出：“忍一忍......马上就好......”

两根手指不再只是单纯的抽插，旋转着方向四处扣弄刺探，直至触到那一点细小的凸起。

 

东海一个激灵。

从未有过的快感像是电流般席卷他的身体，所到之处皆是令人抓耳挠腮的心痒，全身的每一个细胞都在诉说着舒爽快意。

李赫宰满意他的反应，压着那一点猛烈进攻，时不时用力分开手指夹起轻轻拉扯。等到东海放松下来不再抗拒，他才抽回手指，换上昂扬已久的坚挺。

 

一寸寸侵入内里，一寸寸撑开褶皱，整个性器完全包裹在细细密密的湿热中，李赫宰满足地喟叹。

他按着东海的腰胯律动，准确的碾着敏感点，看着东海由一开始的疼痛到现在抑制不住的喘息，前端颤颤巍巍的又一次坚硬挺起，只觉得下身更胀，性器跳动着挺进撞击，似是要整个人融进对方身体的。

 

天边终于泛起一缕光亮，昏暗的卧室不再只有庭院射灯模糊的微光。窗外一片开阔，远处连绵的山峰隐在淡淡的薄雾中，掩着丝丝缕缕的明亮透过巨大的落地窗，给交缠的爱人镀上一层迷幻的柔光。

 

李赫宰感受到光影的变化，抱着东海坐起身。也不退出，就着相连的姿势把人转了一圈，贴着后背圈在怀中，鼻子凑上侧颈贪婪汲取他甜美的气息。

东海在全方位的刺激下呻吟出声。他反手搂住李赫宰的头，松松的抓着他的头发，随着被顶弄的力度起起伏伏。

 

李赫宰一手握上东海的手腕，一手扣紧他的腰，嘴唇贴着手腕的血管喃喃开口：“快日出了......”手腕纤细又柔软，血液的香甜似乎穿透皮肤，弥漫在温暖的空气中。

 

东海努力睁开眼。

天空愈加明亮，远处的云朵染上淡淡的橘光，群山之后的太阳终于攀上山顶，毫不吝惜地挥洒暖意融融的阳光。

许是空调温度太高，他觉得两人紧贴的大腿似乎出了汗，黏黏腻腻的一片湿滑。

身后李赫宰的动作越来越快，手腕传来的尖锐疼痛和下身奔涌的快感同时到达。他激烈喘息着转头，向李赫宰讨一个美妙安抚的亲吻。

 

李赫宰浅浅啄着他的嘴唇，又转向侧颈，半吻半咬地叼起跳动的动脉。

 

东海沉浸在高潮后的余韵中。他已经射了三次，每一寸筋骨都泛着酸软。

他闭着眼，在余韵带来的轻微晕眩中昏昏欲睡。

 

在他看不见的身后，李赫宰眼中再无丝毫清明，完全被赤红的茫然占据。眼下的皮肤犹如打碎的瓷器般出现斑驳的裂痕，青紫的血管根根暴起，叼着东海侧颈的犬牙一点点伸长。

 

轻而易举地刺破了柔嫩的皮肤。


End file.
